


Bithday Celeration

by MsSedusa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Egbertcest, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedusa/pseuds/MsSedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have one more present, John. (Rimming, consensual Egbertcest, underage.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bithday Celeration

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr: gbertcest with dad rimming johns sweet chubby butt

Giggling, Johnathan pressed his cheek to his daddy’s five o’ clock shadow, the small rough hairs tickling lightly.

His father smiled as his son laughed, before gently pressing John on to the bed. “I think the birthday boy’s ready for his last present.”

John forgot about his fun, looking up at his father with wonder. Another present? Really? He’d gotten so many! And so much cake, too. His daddy was so great!

His dad’s eyes twinkled as he gently pulled his sons’ cargo shorts off, his son giggling again. They had done several things together, but nothing quite like this. He was slowly working John up to the Big One, but today was not the day. No, today he’d begin showing John just how nice anal pleasure could be. If he worked up well enough, when the Big One came around, the pain would be very minimum.

He ghosted his fingers over Johnathan’s bare thighs, before pulling his legs up and apart gently, the giggling continuing. Such a nice sound, it encouraged dad, as he gently pressed a finger to Johns entrance. So small, and so tight. God, it would feel amazing when the time came.

He pulled his finger away, and leaned forward, licking around the rim. John squeaked slightly, surprised at the cold wetness. Dad knew from his own experience that rimming felt strange at first, ticklish even, but the pleasure that came…oh. His mother had been a natural at it.

As Johnathan squirmed slightly, the tongue ticklish to him, Dad pressed his tongue gently inside. Tight. Oh, so tight. Wow. He shuddered as he pushed deeper in, mildly confusing John, who had thus far had only experienced blow jobs and his father teaching him how to masturbate. This was…new, altogether.

What an odd present.

His dad pressed his tongue slowly in all the way, searching around, tasting his son for the first time. Oh, how sweet his little boy was in taste. When he had shown such a knack for pranks and jokes, he had thought a spicier taste, like his mother. He was pleasantly surprised.

His son suddenly gasped. Aha. There it was, the best part of a man. The prostate.

He focused on that spot as he slowly slipped out, and in. Over and over, a slow pace, listening intently as his boy began to shudder and squirm in near-blinding pleasure.

Closer, closer, John got to climax, huffing and puffing and tightening and—

John cried out as he climaxed, his father smiling underneath him. Oh, how he loved that sound.

Once John fell from his high, he figured that this had been one of his favorite presents.


End file.
